


El tiempo sin avanzar.

by Gaby_elle



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: C.I.P.O.L, Canon Universe, Comedy, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Napollya - Freeform, Navidad, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, U.N.C.L.E, illeon, muérdago, napkin, napolya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: Napoleón esta frustrado por como esta llevando su relación con Illya, pero la Navidad es la época de la esperanza, y toma eso como pie para tratar de hacer avanzar las cosas, aunque las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo imagina.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Libia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/gifts).



> Los personajes no me pertenecen, la serie Man from U.N.C.LE es idea original de Sam Rolfe, y este fanfic se basa en la película/remake homónima del año 2015, dirigida por Guy Ritchie.

—Yo solo lo miré, me gustó en demasía como se veía esa noche, me pegué y grité "¡bailemos Peril!", pero él me dio una bofetada...— Pensó algo molesto Napoleón, sí, es probablemente algo que debería haber esperado de Peril, no importaba que estuvieran saliendo hace un tiempo bastante considerable; en la agencia y para todos los demás ellos solo eran compañeros, inclusive unos que eran bastante explosivos y no se llevaban del todo bien. A veces el morocho creía que incluso para Illya ellos solo eran una pareja en lo que atenía al combate contra T.R.U.S.H, y que lo que tenían, a pesar de haber avanzado mucho físicamente, no era mucho más que dormir juntos, bueno en lo que refería al sexo, ya que aún no habían compartido lecho una noche entera hasta el día posterior.

Por eso debería de haber supuesto que en la fiesta de navidad de U.N.C.L.E, frente a todos los demás agentes que provenían de todas partes del mundo, incluso de países que como en el del rubio, la homosexualidad estaba penada por la ley, y dichas practicas eran reprimidas; que aunque los agentes solían tener la mente bastante abierta, muchos de ellos pensaban en ese tipo de amor como algo antinatural, quizás su tecnología pareciera del siglo veinticuatro, pero ellos aún estaban atascados en los retrógrados años sesentas, había personas de todos los países, de algunos que habían estado en guerra hace poco y otros en los que la amenaza de la misma siempre estaba latente, Illya y él eran la prueba viviente de eso, aún así la agencia estaba lejos de ser el "Enterprise", donde el amor es amor, bueno el capitán Kirk detrás de la pantalla tenía sus propios problemas amorosos también según la perspectiva de Solo. En fin, lo que debería haber supuesto, es que Illya querría y se encargaría de seguir guardando las apariencias.

Él no era el mejor ex-agente de la KGB por nada, y uno de los tres mejores agentes de U.N.C.L.E ahora, su fuerza era sobrehumana, y eso era algo él que había descubierto desde su primer encuentro dos años atrás, en el que había arrancado el posterior de un auto solo con sus manos; ahora mucho tiempo después de la primera vez que habían peleado uno contra el otro, había vuelto a sentir sus dedos contra su carne de una forma no muy gentil. Lo que lo obligo a retirar su mano de la cintura de Kuryakin, a pesar de que la misma se sentía demasiado bien allí, cómoda y familiar, a pesar de que en cierta manera siguiera picando baja ella como si fuera algo que nunca le fuera del todo permitido.

Realmente lucía demasiado atractivo esa noche, aunque llevara puesto el uniforme de la agencia que ya le había visto puesto muchas veces antes, y que incluso había ayudado a deshacerse del mismo varias también. Esa traje negro, de corbata delgada del mismo color, con su prendedor triangular con el número dos estampado en el esta vez luciéndose a la altura de su cadera, esa vestimenta simplemente despertaba su lívido sin importar cuantas veces se la viera puesta.

—Te estas volviendo demasiado atrevido Cowboy, —Expresó Illya con fastidio, su acento ruso aún más marcado por la emoción que le invadía.

—¿A qué te refieres?, solo quería que compartiéramos esta pieza de baile, escuche que cuando bailaste con Gaby ella quien te abofeteaba, ¿Te gustaría invertir papeles conmigo?, —Comentó subiendo su mano hasta que antes había estado en su cintura, hasta lo alto de su espalda— No te tomaría más que unos minutos.

—Si has oído eso probablemente también te hayas enterado de que no bailo, saca a bailar a alguna de las mujeres de la agencia, estoy seguro de que más de una se muere por eso, no es como si la mayoría no conociera bien tus movimientos de cadera, —Expresó el ruso chasqueando la lengua al final de la frase, tratando de zafarse del agarre del americano, posicionándose en dirección a la salida de la sala.

—Tú también los conoces bastante bien, —Contestó tomándolo de la muñeca, antes de que diera algún paso agrandando la distancia que existía entre ellos, física, espiritual, no estaba muy seguro de cual de ellas.— Puedo enseñarte un par de movimientos si ese es el problema.

—Tú sabes bien que "ese" no es el problema, solo quiero irme de la fiesta antes de verte ebrio, —Comentó dando otro paso hacia la puerta, quedando justo enfrente de ella, poniendo su mano en el picaporte, pero la misma no le respondía bien; estaba sudorosa, y no quería emplear fuerza de más, ocasionado que el mismo se zafara o algo similar.

—¿ Temes qué se me escape alguna cosa?, no te preocupes, soy el mejor espía, mi especialidad es guardar secretos, —Argumento el ex-agente de la C.I.A, abriendo finalmente la puerta por Kuryakin, pero ambos se detuvieron al ver que del otro lado subida a una escalera detenida por Waverly, Gaby estaba colgando un muérdago en el umbral de la puerta, quedando el mismo justo sobre las cabezas de los dos espías; como si hubieran caído en algún tipo de emboscada por no tener sus mentes centradas.

—Ustedes dos, no se escapen, deben besarse, es una tradición, si no lo hacen les traerá mala suerte en sus misiones futuras, —Comentó la castaña bajando los escalones, como siempre se veía esplendida, con un vestido blanco no demasiado ceñido, largo justo por debajo de las rodillas y sin mangas, con un escote recto al frente y uno un tanto más generoso en la parte posterior, sin duda sería el centro de atención esa noche, pero los dos espías solo podían ver encima de sus cabezas.

Napoleón miraba a la pequeña planta con una sonrisa pícara, mientras que Illya la veía como si lo que colgase sobre él fuese una guillotina, o por su tamaño y singularidad era más como la espada de Damocles.

—Una estúpida tradición americana, ni siquiera es víspera de navidad en mi nación, —Replicó el ruso molesto huyendo de la situación aún más molesto que antes.

La noche prosiguió tranquila, circulaban algunos rumores acerca de que ellos habían tenido una discusión, y la mayoría comentaba lo difícil que sería trabajar con Kuryakin debido a su temperamento; algunas mujeres se acercaron a intentar sacar a bailar a Napoleón, pero él mismo no quería saber nada con el baile, o con la navidad si quiera, antes de que dieran las doce el ya se encontraba rumbo a su habitación, todo el rato que había pasado desde que Illya se había retirado de la fiesta lo había pasado bebiendo solo en la barra, pero aún podía mantenerse bastante bien en pie, y su mente estaba bastante despejada, o eso creyó hasta que ingresó a su habitación y vio al rubio parado al lado del placar, apoyado en el lateral del mismo.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Peril?, —Preguntó Napoleón, ingresando a la misma, teniendo cuidado de no pisar los zapatos de Illya en la entrada, y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—No soy tan bueno como tú pero puedo abrir una puerta con bastante facilidad aunque la hayas dejado cerrada, —Comentó con los brazos cruzados.

—Sabes que no es eso lo que...

—Olvide mi reloj ayer, —Dijo enseñándole la muñeca.

—Yo lo tengo, no andaba bien últimamente ¿Verdad?, lo noté porque he visto que recientemente te la pasabas golpeando el vidrio del mismo con tu dedo, como queriéndolo hacer caminar de nuevo, —Dijo lanzándonos en el aire, poniendo a prueba satisfactoriamente sus reflejos— Feliz Navidad, y si era solo eso y no estas aquí para tener sexo de reconciliación ya sabes donde esta la puerta, no olvides tus zapatos.

—En realidad... estaba pensando en quedarme a dormir aquí, —Dijo acercándose a la cómoda del lado derecho de la cama con una sonrisa en los labios y dejando sobre ella su reloj que ahora funcionaba como si fuera nuevo—, ¿Quién es el relojero que lo arreglo?, quiero asegurarme de que haya estado en buenas manos.

—Yo lo repare, ¿Dormir aquí dijiste?, —Preguntó Napoleón algo desconcertado.

—Así es, hay muchas personas merodeando por los pasillos, no sería bueno que me vieran saliendo de aquí a estas horas, —Comentó desabrochando su saco— Además, olvide que era Navidad aquí, no te he comprado nada, creo que al menos puedo cumplir con esa tonta tradición del muérdago, ¿Sabías que esto es básicamente veneno?

Termino por decir abriendo su saco y dejando ver el pequeño muérdago colgando de su cadera, sostenido por su insignia amarilla... quizás Illya y él no tenían una relación normal, pero nadie en su vida le había descolocado tanto tanto antes, lo amaba, ser completamente correspondido quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno quería escribir algo así por Navidad pero me quedo más cerca de la fecha en que festejan la navidad en Rusia que en mi país xD  
> No existe ningún canon en el cual hagan referencia a que a Napoleón le guste Star Trek, pero siendo que la serie se transmitió en EE.UU en la misma época en la que se ambienta The Man From U.N.C.L.E me tome esa licencia, (Yo si amo Star Trek <3)
> 
> Este trabajo va dedicado a Libia que me había pedido que escribiera más de ellos, lo estoy intentando. Y espero que quienes lo lean lo disfruten, y si pueden hacermelo saber con un Kudo o mejor con un comentario para que sepa en que puedo mejorar sería genial.
> 
> Besos.


End file.
